jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Saotome Ranma, Wiseman
| image= | tag= | author=Bruce Grubb | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=21 | words=178, 257 | pub_date=April 21st, 2009 | update=January 3rd, 2020 | current_status= }} Saotome Ranma, Wiseman is written by Bruce Grubb and began online publication on April 21st, 2009.Maximara at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 08-04-2019 It currently stands incomplete at 21 chapters, the most recent of which was published on January 3rd, 2020. Description Plot Book 1 Chapter 1: Getting Lost travels back in time quickly followed by Ranma and his . Chapter 2: Getting Directions Actions by Chibi-Usa result in her becoming Wicked Lady and Nodoka experiencing the highlights of Ranma's life up to that point. Chapter 3: Discussions Wiseman goes to Cologne and makes some disturbing observations about Wicked Lady. Chapter 4: Discoveries Wiseman goes to the section of and is run over by . He gives her enough information for her to realize he is from the future. He then creates the identity of Sailor Nemesis as a way to get closer to Scouts, but his plans are throw into chaos when the Jakokusuishou of the present transforms the current Ranma into that time period's Wiseman. Later he detects the energy of and goes to that part of Tokyo. Learning of her possible futures Mistress 9 decides Wiseman is her new master. Chapter 5: Sun Tzu, Sensei and Mistress 9 have a talk and leave for the Tendo Dojo after confronting Horaru's father. Meanwhile enlists youma to find out more regarding Sailor Nemesis. tries to interfere and things go pear-shaped. Chapter 6: Once and Future Wiseman As Wiseman talks about youma culture, Neo Queen Serenity and her scouts learn more about the Jakokusuishou. Neo Queen Serenity and Usagi meet and it does not go well. Chapter 7: Yesterday's Dreams Wiseman gives a thumbnail sketch of main events in his life and Taro uses the Pool of Drowned Twins water on , causing her to split into two people: Usagi and Sailor Moon. Chapter 8: Herb and Spices After trying to explain to her parents what she has been during, Usagi emotionally loses it and runs into a youma and later becomes a youma thanks to water from the Pool of Drowned Youma brought by the now youma Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Scouts of the future show up at Usagi's school and their actions convince her Scouts that their future-selves are fanatical lunatics no better than Queen Beryl. It is revealed that other people could (and in other futures did) become Wiseman, but that Ranma's unique condition makes him a "Wiseman among Wisemen" as every other Wiseman he knows about is dangerously insane. Chapter 9: Role Reversal It is confirmed that the existed in another reality and that the crystal of the future Wiseman's crystal can form a body and calls herself Jakoku. Ranma takes up the name Black Wiseman and calls his future-self Purple Wiseman. The Sailor Pluto and Venus of the present meet with Pluto revealing her ability to become a youma. Frightened about the monsters they see themselves becoming , , and use the Pool of Drowned youma. Chapter 10: Families The Scouts reveal to their families what they have done and why while Neo-Queen Serenity realizes that she didn't restore her friends to life after their fight with Beryl (they are effectively Liches). With Sailor Pluto's help the present day Ranma creates a crude copy of the Time Gates (The Crystal Gates) which link to gates on a grown station on the Moon and at Jusenkyo. Usagi (Eclipse) and her friends now call themselves the Grey Moon Clan and their Sailor Pluto calls herself Chronos Aeon when in youma form. Chapter 11: The Youma Queen Eclipse makes a formal announcement-interview revealing that 280 billion died in the war between Beryl and the Moon Kingdom because Queen Serenity didn't understand how her powers (the ) worked. Meanwhile, a youma named Roda gives Beryl such a dressing down that she thrown out of her clan (an effective cultural death sentence) and banished to Earth. Fed up with Beryl's actions Metaria takes control and tells the youma to find her another host. Back on Earth, Roda seeks out the Grey Moon clan because being banished means she has no value but Black Wiseman angers her so much that Roda runs through the Crystal Gates falling into the Pool of Drowned Female Phoenix Mountain Warrior. Asked to join the Grey Moon Clan Roda accepts as Ami, Rei, and Makato all give themselves names to use in their youma forms (Thoth, Neith, and Amun respectively) Chapter 12: Reactions Generals of the US and visit Queen Eclipse. Later both Eclipse and Neo-Queen Serenity try to reconnect with Naru and Neo-Queen Serenity learns why Crystal Tokyo was (and is) a really really bad idea. Neo-Queen Serenity then realizes that her Pluto died by giving up her pure heart crystal in the fight with Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 and whoever (or whatever) guards the Time Gates of Crystal Toyko is not Sailor Pluto. Sa Fulang is shown the Crystal Gate allowing him and Black Wiseman to have a talk as well his own future-self pouring his heart out. In the Dark Kingdom Metaria reads the book ( 's '' ) Roda had thrown into their lap and realizes that they are just counting the days to their defeat. Chronos has a talk with Haruka and Michiru (Sailors Uranus and Neptune). Chapter 13: Learning and Understanding The Crystal Gates cannot withstand the forces put on them and are replaced by Stargates. Chronus travels to the Dark Kingdom revealing to the youma there that the stories of the Black Moon Clan being from one future are true. Thanks to information from one of the Generals the Grey Moon clan realizes that the gods of ancient times may have been youma lead by the rebellious Danburite who left the Dark Kingdom ages ago and youma sent by Beryl may have resulted in the stories of shapeshifters and vampire around the world. The priest who had Boxy inside of him is reunited with the youma. Neo Queen Serenity decides the best way to fix things to kill Beryl and take her place as a ki food source. In an effort to stop this latest piece of insanity a stargate is formed in the Dark Kingdom by the future Sa Fulang, who goes through his rebirth cycle as a result. Purple Wiseman finally looses his temper and pumps the knowledge regarding all the other Wisemen and their attacks on Crystal Tokyo he knows about into her head but is snapped out of it by Black Wiseman. Beryl and Neo-Queen Serenity talk and later Neo-Queen Serenity, Purple Wiseman, and the now 12 year old child Sa Fulang tour the town and the Witches 5 finally make a move. Chapter 14: Fear and Friendship Moose learns a bit about his future and is given the gift of ki sight. The social sleepover with the youma doesn't go as planned though it does give them an idea of what Pharaoh 90 is. As part of a knowledge gift the US military is given a Stargate and barrel of Jusenkyo water from the Spring of Drowned Girl. At Army base Purple Wiseman demonstrates what his level of martial arts can do and Chronus confirms the wild idea that the Black Moon Clan is from a possible future and that there is a third faction involved. It is concluded that Pharaoh is actually a energy computer of the Moon Kingdom that has mistaken Earth for the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 15: Dreams and Reality Eclipse learns of Beryl's elder twin sister, Princess Morganite, and why Beryl hates both her and her mother so much. After an offer by Black Wiseman Beryl realizes that Ranma is the reincarnation of her long dead sister. The US military, with the stargate moved to , learn several things about Jusenkyo and what the Moon Kingdom's technology was capable of. Ami realizes that she and her friends are so afraid of the future that they are becoming more and more like they think youma should behave. Neo Queen Serenity and her friends get a dressing down for the way they have handled things. Pink and Link find out just how skilled Purple Wiseman really is. Pharaoh 90 realizes it is mistaken about where Earth is and contacts Mistress 9. Chapter 16: Parallax As the Grey Moon Clan does over events and their options Papillon reconnects with the present Sailor Venus and the future Venus lashes out at Chronus as the one for this transformation and Ryu Kumon finds out that Ranma is Black Wiseman. Jadeite and Beryl get into a verbal fight and Black Wiseman's Morganite personality surfaces and it is discovered that the first Queen of the Moon Kingdom was named Metalia. Chapter 17: Dark Reflections Jadeite investigates the Dark Agency as Usagi and the leader of the Doom and Gloom girls have a little talk. A Beryl from one of their futures shows up and warns them of other enemies that appeared in her timeline. Another youma of the Doom and Gloom clan is made Nabiki's plaything for overstepping her bounds and as a hint to what fate awaits Nabiki if she continues in her ways. The People's army finds out the hard way that trying to weaponize Jusenkyo was a bad idea. Chapter 18: Weakness and Strength As the People's army and Beryl sort through their problems Sailor Pluto realizes her past is a lie. Neo Queen Serenity's friends elect to have their memories temporarily wipe so they reconnect with being human again. It is revealed that Sailor Pluto is in reality not a living being but some form of energy construct. Chapter 19: I, Doom Phantom It is revealed that the Doom Phantom exists in Purple Wiseman's timeline and he and Sailor Pluto start fighting each other. Frustrated at everything that has happened Neo Queen Serenity becomes Sailor Moon and uses Sailor Pluto and the Doom Phantom as stress balls. Jakokusuishou manifests itself a body and knocks out both Sailor Pluto and the Doom Phantom. Jadeite discovers that one of his youma was the wife of Archduke Ferdinand Franco and concludes that waking up any human youma is a bad idea. Chapter 20: Assessments Father Bozy is contacted by Bishop Shirayanagi Seiichi who discuss Boxy's plans to bring Christianity to the Phoenix Republic, but are interrupted by Yumemi Yumeno who spontaneously turns into Binah. Bozy uses his youma powers and a quote from the Bible to remove the Green Crystal from her. Beryl and Ranma figure out the Black Moon CLan and Senshi return to their own time now is due to the Time Space Door's "Sailor Pluto" construct with Beryl developing an crazy plan to send them all back to when they belong....a plan that is revealed to involve Sailor Nemesis. Book 2 Chapter 1: Sailor Nemesis External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5009492 Book 1 of Saotome Ranma, Wiseman at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 31-01-2020 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13468658/1/Saotome-Ranma-Wiseman-Book-2 Book 2 of Saotome Ranma, Wiseman at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 31-01-2020 References Category:Sailor Moon